Mathew Potter, Boy who lived
by Remus Lupin Potter
Summary: AU Mathew grows up thinking that he defeated Voldemort


Mathew Potter

By Fanficauther21/Remus Lupin Potter

Chapter one

The boy who lived

October 31,1981

One night James an Lily decided to go out on a date, calling a baby sitter they told the sitter that they would be back in two hours. Martha Early looked around the house, The living room was white with red and gold colured furniture. Martha then went up to check up on the children the nursery was a lite blue colour with one white crib, she looked around the room, there was stuff animals here and there.

With the alphabet wrapped around the top of the wall, She looked at the pictures on the wall as they moved about having grown in the magical world she was used them doing that. As she turned to go back down stairs, there was a loud crashing sound as the door down stairs was imploded, she went out the door and down stairs were she ran into voldemort. Lord Voldemort barely looked at looked at her as he said those two words no one wants to hear "Avada Kedavra" and before she could act she was hit in the chest by the spell and was dead before she hit the floor.

The Voldemort went up the stairs to the second landing and entered the nursery, he walked over to the crib and looked the two now awake children.

"So these are the brats that are supposed to be my down fall" said Voldemort as he laughed cold hardly he the pointed his wand at Mathew Potter though he didn't know and said "Avada Kedavra" as the spell came at his brother Harry then jumped in front of his brother and was hit with the killing curse, and was thrown out of the crib to the other side of the room as the spell rebounded back on Voldemort leaving him a body less evil sprit.

A half hour latter James and Lily come early to find the sitter dead at the bottom of the stairs. They both ran up to find Mathew crying by a lifeless corpse of Voldemort, Lily then seeing Harry ran over to check on him. "James, Harry's alive as well" said Lily as she went and join James.

James smiled before going down stairs he picked the girl placing her in the gust room and closing her eyes he put a sheet over her body, to fire calling the Early's that there daughter was dead he then fire called the Hogwarts "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts" said James sticking his head in the green flames. At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore looked up as the head of James Potter bobbed in the flames "Albus, come quick we just came home and found Voldemort dead in front of Mathew" said James quickly. Albus got walked around told James he would be right over in a few minutes, he then flooed right walking over to Lily he asked softly "Are alright my dear?". Lily looked up smiling sadly over at James talking to David and May Early they both were holding each other and crying. "Why don't you go over with James and talk with them while I hold Harry ok? Spoke Albus. Watching Lily join James he then tested Harry Power level seeing that Harry was more powerful then him, he then checked Theodore thinking to himself he decided to obliviate James and Lily to think that Harry was dead perfect.

Albus then watched as the Early's left. Walking over to where James and Lily were then said "obliviate" point his wand at them both he removed all memory's of Harry surviving the curse he the conjured a block of wood an transfigured it into a replica of Harry, and gave it to them to hold before they came out of the stupor he made sure that they didn't tell the Early's anything.

Making sure they to hide Harry, when they came too the began morning for the child they thought they had lost. Later on Albus making sure Lily and James didn't see him holding Harry. Apparating away with Harry he put a glamour spell so that the child he was carrying wouldn't be recognized as a Potter. Making a potion to change his appearance and gender after giving them both to him he wiped Harry's name off the blanket and cloths he left the child on the door step, before leaving he put a block on Harry's Power and apparated away.

It has been ten years since that fateful night Theodore grew well loved and spoiled, they chose not to tell him about his brother, he got his letter .

Dear Mr, Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception

upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of

requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.

We a wait your owl no latter then July 31

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

An went to get ready to leave for Diagon Alley. Standing by the fire place taking some floo powder Lily then walked into the fire place she said "Diagon Alley". disappearing in a swirl of green flames, then it had been Theodore's turn he did the same as his mother, followed by James. They then went up to Gringotts and got money from the Potter vaults, taking the supply list he looked it over.

Uniform

First-year students require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST -YEARS ARE NOT

ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Theodore sighed and said "Why not?". James looked over and said

"Because it says so". They went to Madam Malkins , then to Flourish and Blotts to pick the books he would need then to the Apothecary's to pick up a supply of basic potion ingredients and then to Ollivanders for his wand then to Florean and Fortescue for some ice cream before heading home.

Mean while some were else another student go there letter went and got there stuff.

Sixteen Days later

July 31,1991

Mathew was woke up to "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATHEW". Looking over he saw his parents, and his Godfather's Sirius and Remus. Getting up he got dressed and went down stairs. Going down stairs he passed several pictures of him growing up, going into the kitchen were a chocolate chip pancake breakfast was waiting for him. James looked up grinning and asked "What do you want to do today?". after eating a few bites he said that he wanted to play quidditch, after a few hours of playing they went back in open presents:

a Nimbus 2000, Honey dukes chocolate,50 chocolate frogs, and a wizard chess set. Moving on to the cake witch was chocolate and in the shape of a quidditch pitch with players playing a game. Then after such a great day he went to bed.

September 1,1991

Theodore was woken early and was packed and ready to go to the station by 10:15 they went through the barrier, Mathew said good bye to his parents and Godfather's and got on the train. At a 11:00 the train began to pull away a kid with freckles and red poked his head into the compartment and asked "Anyone sitting there?" pointing to the seat opposite of Mathew "Everywhere else is full." "No you can't I don't want to sit by the likes of you".

"Well sorry, you didn't have to be rude" before turning around and leaving.

Ron then went over ton another compartment were a girl with bushy brown hair was sitting.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" Ron asked

"Sure" said the girl "My name is Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger" said the girl.


End file.
